Pursuing The Raven
by Ninja-Panda-Dante
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is a teenager of high class. In a recent turn of events, his life is turned into shambles when his family is murdered by a mass serial killer by the nickname of 'the raven.' AU. SebaCiel in later chapters.


**Dante (or panda, whichever you prefer.): Hello everyone. This isn't actually my first fanfiction, I used to be on here as 'skywolf2244' but I absolutely hated my username, and wanted to start fresh. ;u;**

**Believe it or not, this idea actually came to me while watching a horror film. Lately everything I do reminds me of kuroshitsuji. I'm obsessed. (That, and I've been playing **_**way**_** too much silent hill games…XD)**

**Full Summary:**

**Ciel Phantomhive is a teenager of high class. In a recent turn of events, his life is turned into shambles when his family is murdered by a mass serial killer by the nickname of 'the raven.' **

**Stripped from his title, Ciel leaves his hometown and enters a place that is more eerie than everything he has ever seen before. Ciel is going to do something no one has ever done before- Pursue the raven.**

**AU, SXC**

**Genre:**

**Horror, Romance. Yes, this means there will be some Sebaciel in the future. *waggles eyebrows suggestively***

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own anything except the storyline ;;**

**Good songs to listen to while reading:**

**First part (until where it has another star): The used- pretty handsome awkward, A perfect circle- counting bodies like sheep**

**Second part: Silent hill 2- the darkness that lurks in our mind, Midnight syndicate- a grisly reminder, silent hill- not tomorrow**

The boy stood in silence, watching the window, clenching his fists. From his view, he could see children, smiles etched on their faces, laughter bubbling out of their mouths-the perfect signs of happiness.

His face, however, showed no sign of happiness whatsoever. His expression was filled with hurt. His eyes that he once to used to think as special, beautiful, one of a kind, were now a burden.

At the age of 13, Ciel Phantomhive had never set foot outside of the mansion he resided in. When he was younger, it hadn't been a problem. He used to spend most of his time in the drawing room with his dog, Sebastian. He was content, and had never asked why he wasn't allowed outside. But as he grew older, his curiosity got the better of him, and, on the day of December 1, thirteen days until his birthday, he had demanded his father tell him the reason.

Ciel remembered the incident clearly-after all, it had only happened a week and a half ago.

"_Father, tell me why I can't go outside! All the other children in the neighborhood go outside, why can't I?"_

"_Ciel, I told you, we will not discuss this now."_

"_Why am I the only one that is kept in a mansion all day? Tell me-"_

"_You are not like other children, Ciel." His father snapped, voice filled with venom. "Just take a look at your eye." He growled. "Why would I want to show my son to other people when he is the devil's child?"_

_Ciel, suddenly self-conscious of his heterochromia*, covered his right eye quickly, face filled with horror. So he wasn't allowed outside because his father didn't want to show him to others?_

Biting his lip at the memory, Ciel suddenly became angry. It wasn't his fault that his right eye was red!

At least that's not what his mother told him. She always used to tell him that he was a special boy. That he shouldn't listen to what the servants whisper about him, that he wasn't cursed. But that was before he was separated from her.

His father had done it. He believed that he shouldn't come in contact with anyone except for his butler from now on.

As if on cue, a knock on the door came.

Ciel turned from the window and made his way to the door, opening it quickly and looking up at the said butler eagerly.

"Tanaka!"

The elderly man smiled gently. "Hello Ciel."

Ciel stepped aside, giving Tanaka room to enter. When he had entered, Ciel closed to the door behind him.

"My, my...It's quite dark in here, Ciel. Perhaps I should light a fire-"

"That's okay. I like the dark." Ciel said quickly. After the incident, he disliked the light, because then they could see his…eyes. He didn't want to ruin Tanaka's impression on him; after all, Tanaka knew nothing of why he was being kept in a separate wing from the others.

"Alright then." Tanaka set down a tray on the table. Looking closer, Ciel noticed that it was filled with sweets, and tea. "Is that earl gray?" He asked, and Tanaka replied with a curt nod. "Yes. I know how much you enjoy it."

Ciel couldn't help but to smile despite his bad mood.

"Please, sit down."

Tanaka hesitated, but ended up sitting down in a chair in front of the young boy.

After an hour of playing chess, which Ciel won both times, Ciel piped up.

"You don't have anything else do get to, do you? I mean, I don't want to waste your time."

"It's fine. My job is devoted to you, Ciel. And I must admit, time flies by when I lose to you." He chuckled, and then adjusted his monocle. "I almost forgot. It's your birthday tomorrow, is it not?"

Ciel's face dropped, but luckily, in the dim light, Tanaka couldn't see. "Yes, it is."

"Alright!" Tanaka clapped his hands together happily. "I have quite a story to tell you, my dear boy." He frowned after a moment. "You don't mind hearing a scary story, do you, Ciel?"

"Not at all."

Tanaka smiled again. "Right then. I must let you know that the story I am about to tell you is a true one, indeed. In fact, it is the one most talked about in England at the moment."

Ciel leaned back in his chair, having a feeling that this would be interesting. "Really?"

"Yes. Every time I go to into town, I always hear people whispering about it. They say that the last victim was found not far from this very spot-"

"Tanaka, this is starting to sound like a story you made up on the spot."

Tanaka smiled. "I did tell you that it was real, did I not? I'm just stating what I hear others say about it. But I will begin the actual story now, if you want."

"Please."

_**The sky seemed to redden; almost as if it was predicting the near future- a blood soaked one.**_

_**Footsteps quickened, as well as his breath. As he hurried across the stone floor, heart beating wildly, he began to wonder how exactly this would end. Would he be the one to die? Or would he finally escape the man that took everything from him?**_

_**He heard screams behind him. He quickly darted behind a corner in the dark alleyway. Struggling to catch his breath, the man reached into the pocket of his coat with bloody hands and pulled out a dagger. It gleamed in the moonlight, and, tightly holding it in his grip, he awaited for the chance to use it.**_

_**The screams died down, and it suddenly became very quiet. In the foggy night, the man became wary of whether or not he should run further, or stay in the same spot. Deciding to check out his surroundings, he peaked around the corner quickly, fearing if he didn't do it soon, he would lose his courage. He relaxed when he saw nothing except for deep fog. "I'm..Safe?" He whispered quietly to himself. Before he could run off, he heard something make a noise. "What the hell..." Turning around, the man noticed a raven squawking and flapping its wings. Its talons were covered in blood, and its black eyes watched him carefully, almost as if analyzing his soul.**_

_**The raven flew off, into another alleyway. Drawn in by the bird, the man ventured further, trailing after the raven. He kept walking, not looking behind him, until he reached a dead end. He suddenly realized it was probably a trap.**_

_**Hearing a sloshing noise again, He held his knife in front of him threateningly, as if to shoo away the noises. "L-Leave me alone!" His arms began shaking from his fear. He hesitantly walked further out of the alleyway, and kept swinging the knife around in the direction of the noises he kept hearing. Anticipating death, his heart thudded every time he heard footsteps. **_

"_**I found you." A voice whispered in his ear.**_

_**He screamed as he was stabbed in the back repeatedly, hands loosening around his knife, before it finally fell from his grip, landing on the stone floor with a thump. He fell to the ground into a pool of his own blood.**_

_**The man that had stabbed him smiled, and dragged him by his feet back to the cellar where he had escaped from.**_

_**He didn't like when his prey slipped from his grasp.**_

"They call him The Raven." Tanaka explained after the story was over.

"The Raven?" Ciel asked, still a little shaken from the story.

"Yes. They found one of his victim's bodies a mile from London, in an abandoned cellar. They found several weapons, but none held enough evidence to track him down."

"That's…." Ciel searched for his input. "Disgusting."

"I certainly hope I did not scare you, my lord. Especially before bedtime."

Ciel scoffed, even though his heart _was_ racing. "Me? Afraid of stories like that..."

Tanaka chuckled. "Of course not. What am I thinking?"

The clock chimed midnight, and Ciel jumped what he thought was about 10,000 feet. Of course it was just a few centimeters.

Trying not to laugh, Tanaka stood up. "I do believe that I have stayed to long. I must leave now, young master. Please excuse me."

Tanaka opened the door, and, before closing it, turned back and smiled one last time at Ciel. "Goodnight and happy birthday, Ciel." The door shut behind him.

Little did He know it was his last time seeing him.

Ciel awoke to a loud screaming. It startled him so much that he fell out of his bed and onto the floor. Looking outside, he noticed the sky was darker than it ever was before. If he would have looked a second before, he probably would've seen a jet black raven watching him.

But he didn't.

Still afraid since the story Tanaka had told him, Ciel tried to calm himself down. "_It's probably just a television show that someone had forgotten to turn off in the drawing room…"_ Ciel thought, and got up off of the floor.

Smoothing down the wrinkles in the nightshirt he wore, Ciel decided to go turn the damn T.V. off. Something in his mind told him not to, but he did anyways. The one thing he _did_ listen to, though, was to bring the pistol in his bottom drawer. Grabbing the pistol and concealing it in his nightshirt pocket, Ciel opened the door and ascended into the dark hallway.

He walked down the hall until he reached a light switch. He flipped it on, but nothing happened. "_The power must have blown, or something…"_ he thought reasonably. Ciel then walked past the light switch and a little further and stopped when he saw the door he was searching for. Opening it, Ciel hesitantly walked inside the room, holding his breath the whole time. This was the room he used to be afraid of because one of his servants, a girl about his age, told him that it was haunted. He still believed it (sadly…). He hurried over to the dresser and swung the doors open. At the very top of the dresser, there was a cardboard box. He had to stand on his tippy-toes to reach it, but he still could. Holding the box in his arms, he opened it quickly, letting the lid drop down onto the floor. Inside of it, there were matches, a flashlight, and extra pistol bullets. Ciel grabbed the bullets and the flashlight, deciding he wouldn't need any matches for now.

He put the bullets in his pocket in case he needed them, and switched the flashlight on.

He hurried out of the room, and instantly relaxed when he was out of it. Well, that is, until he heard a loud unexplainable noise.

He jumped (why he was so jumpy the past few days, he didn't know) and almost dropped the flashlight, but regained control.

Deciding he actually might need the pistol after all, he fumbled with the bullets and loaded the gun. He then cocked the gun and held it in his grasp, right hand holding the pistol and left holding the flashlight.

"Who's there?" He breathed as he made his way down the stairs, heartbeat beginning to quicken.

As he reached the bottom of the staircase, he looked around the drawing room. The T.V. was off.

"What…"

Another scream.

His heart raced.

He followed the scream where it was coming from, and he instantly froze when he came across the place he was banned from going- The east side of the mansion, where his parent's room was located.

"_This is serious! Do you really think they will care if you are trying to shoot an intruder?"_

Swallowing nervously, He continued on.

As he neared his parent's room, he saw a blood trail. He gagged at the smell of blood, and he started to tremble with fear. What if...what if the raven was in his mansion?

He stepped over the pool of blood and instantly saw a shadow of a man.

"_There….!"_

"Show yourself!" He yelled, trying his best to make his voice sound un-afraid.

Noise rights beside Ciel's ears made him drop the flashlight.

"_Was that…the sound of wings flapping…?"_

He was about to pick up the flashlight when he saw a pair of red eyes in the dark, staring at him, almost as if with amusement.

He froze.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the man's face became clearer. Noticing the boy could see him now, the man smirked.

And then he disappeared. Black feathers fell to the ground, right where the spot the man was at.

Ciel was deathly afraid now, but he made himself open the door to his parent's room.

Another scream.

This time it was his own.

**Heterochromia is the discoloring of eyes. In this story, Sebastian isn't a demon, and hasn't made a contract with Ciel, so Ciel's right eye doesn't have the contract. He does have a red eye, though. You'll find out why later. **

**AN: Anyways, that's all for this chapter! :D I hope you enjoyed it, I tried my best, and wasn't lazy this time. It will be uploaded next Tuesday for sure, and maybe even before that. Please review telling me how it was!**

**ALSO, to clear things up, Ciel doesn't wear an eyepatch. His father doesn't take him out in public with an eyepatch on because it could raise suspicion, Vincent basically just hates Ciel and is ashamed of him either way.**


End file.
